Change of Heart
by Lady Ceres
Summary: The four souls of the Shikon jewel has been fully restored becoming whole once more but what will become of it now and what has happened to the lives of the people who once gathered them? SesshoumaruKagome
1. Five years

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Inu-Yasha or the characters that's in it. I do however own this story and many more, other than that everything else I don't own so I beg of you, don't sue me.

**Warning:** In the next few chapters, there are some lemons in it. I'm also a very big fan of Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairing and hopefully you are the same. 

**Summery:** Everybody went their separate ways and five years has passed and everybody has age in numbers. What has happened to everybody during those five years and who is this demonness who's powers surpasses "The Great Demon Lords?" and why did Inu-Yasha decided to leave Kagome? Better yet, what has happened to her? It seems that during those five years she disappeared along with the Shikon jewel. 

==================== 

**"Change of Heart"**

**:Chapter**** #1 – Five years:**

=====================

The four souls of the Shikon jewel has been fully restored becoming whole once more but what will become of it now and what has happened to the lives of the people who once gathered them?

========== **Five years later** ===========

She floated above the forest and stared off into the evening ski and as the sun set, she wondered about her past and what she use to be. Will anybody even recognize her now that she looks different? But no matter how much she has change on the outside, she is still the same in the inside, and that was something that couldn't be erased no matter how much one tried.

Her presence anywhere and everywhere could scare any normal or strong demon away. Her powers were enormous that even the demon lords couldn't surpass.

She closed her eyes as she felt the cold chills of the wind blow across her face and for an instant, she felt like she was dreaming but knew very well that in the world she was in was a world of reality and dreams didn't feel real like this.

 Her ears twitch as she heard a woman screaming for help. "Again?" She thought as she flew to the heart of the forest. "Who's the evil culprit this time?"

Her feet barely touch the ground as she stood still in the middle of the forest. Her eyes looked off towards the direction of the sound of many feet running towards her way and the sound of the woman's screaming echoing through out the forest. "Poor mortal…" She thought.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she was in the middle of a chase but the chasing of the woman stops and only the young girl kept running fearing for her life, afraid to even look behind.

She stood before the human like demons; who only coward before her and knew instantly that their life was about to end the moment she appeared before them.

She looks off towards her victims and said in a low and icy voice. "How dare you chase the mortals that live in this forest!" She picks up her right hand and stares at her claws then back at them. "Tell me… Before I end you're life, why do you so called demons chase them?" 

They couldn't speak, it's like her presence stole them of their voice and their eyes betrayed them as they showed her their fears and at the sight of this she laughs wickedly. "Very well, if you well not tell me, then I will put an end to this nonsense and end this human chase!" And with one quick swipe, the force of her claws cutting through the air tore their bodies to pieces, ending their life before it even started.

She blew on her nails, cleaning them as if nothing happened; when she was done she looks around and places her hands on her hips then vanishes like she was never there.

====================

Miroku looks about him then back at his wife. "Did you feel that dear?" Sango looks up to him then back down to cleaning their son. "I did dear… What of it?"

"Well… It felt like a demon killing another demon." Sango picks up her son and wraps a cloth around the boy. "That happens; everyday Miroku, you as a monk should know this by now." Miroku sighed and kisses his wife on the head. "You're right dear but this one felt vaguely familiar; like someone we once knew…" Sango calls out her other two boys "Akihito and Kohaku; it's time to go inside, it's getting dark out and dinner will be ready soon!" She then turn towards her husband and kisses him. "Besides that familiar feeling that you're getting could be Inu-Yasha and Shippo; they're the only two demons that kills other demons and Inu-Yasha is pretty powerful for a half demon so ease up my husband and put you're mind at rest." The sound of two pairs of small feet was heard as she and Miroku started towards their home and the laughter of children was heard. 

Miroku stops at his door and looks around. "I wonder….. What was that feeling?" He moved out of the way as he felt his sons run past him. Kohaku peeks out of the door with a silly smile plastered across his face. "Come on dad or mom's gonna yell at you again!" 

Miroku shook his head and walked into the house and no sooner did he shut the door; Akihito opens it. **"KILALA IT'S TIME TO COME HOME!"** The young boy moves out of the way as a giant cat with two tails flew in, making the children laugh with excitement. 

Not far from them, stood the demonness who heard the couple's conversation. "Humph… If they only knew half of it…" She looks up to the moon and vanishes only to appear above a warm waterfall. "No matter they would probably cower before me too; it's not like everyone else does."

====================

 He jumps from one tree branch to another and glances behind them every now and then. The shadow of a young boy followed close behind but no matter how fast he was, he still couldn't catch up to his mentor. "Come on Shippo! What kind of a fox are you?" He Jumps again to another branch. "Better yet…!" Questioned Shippo who uses his swords to cut the tree branches that was in his way. "What kind of a dog are you? Besides dogs don't jump from tree to tree, cats only do that, then again you're no normal dog." They both laugh as Shippo finally caught up with him.

And for about another hour; the two spar against each other, practicing their move every chance they got. Finally the two rested for the night.

As the fire cackled before them and the silence grew longer, the memories of the past entered their minds. This went on for a while until Inu-Yasha broke the silence. "I wonder how she's doing…." Shippo raises his eyes towards him. "What do you mean?" 

Inu-Yasha sighs and picks up a stick that was used to move the woods around that the fire consumed. "I mean… I wonder how Kagome's doing." Shippo chuckles and looks back down. "I know what you mean, it has been a while since we last saw her and that was five years ago!"

Inu-Yasha closes his eyes and remembers what Kagome said to him after the Shikon Jewel was whole and that was when he made his decision. 

========= **Flash back** ==========

 "Inu-Yasha….. Are you sure you want to become a whole demon?" Kagome holds the jewel close to her chest, her eyes where filled with wonder and love for him. "Because if you become a full blood demon, you will no longer hold you're mother's blood." At the sound of this; only made Inu-Yasha think and wondered if he was doing the right thing. He loved his mother dearly and respected his father fully and becoming a full demon was his only wish but to lose his mother's blood was something he didn't want happening. 

So he made a decision. He kissed Kagome on the cheeks and brushes her hair away from her face. "No matter how much I want it, I am my mother's blood and my father's, I cannot change what is done and I've realized now that this is my destiny; to becoming a full demon would mean losing my mother forever but I would also be like my father and brother, a great demon and that's a dream I've waited so long!" He faces away from her and looks off into the starry night. "Kagome… Keep the jewel, I want to be the person I was born and meant to be…"

Kagome nods her head and puts the jewel around her neck only for it to dangle above her breast. "What are you going to do now Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha started too walked away from her. "I need a lot of catching up to do, so I'm going to leave you and the rest of the gang; you have no use for me now that all of the shards been gathered." As he started to walk away, he could hear the tears drop from Kagome's face only making him hurt inside.

Shippo looks around and steps forward. "Um….. Inu-Yasha?" The young half demon stops to listen what the kit had to say. "I want to join you… That is if you don't mind, please?" Inu-Yasha stood there for a moment and looks over his shoulder. "Alright!" This put a smile on the kitsune's face but it also sadden him because he was about to leave Kagome. He runs over to Kagome and hugs her. "I'll be back some day… I promise Kagome, so don't cry…."

At the sight of them leaving, Kagome drops to her knees and cried. "This couldn't be happening!" She thought as she covered her ears as if someone was telling her all this while staring hard at the ground. "Please…!" She thought as the vision before her became blurry.

Sango felt bad for her friend and quickly came to her aid, only to be push away. Miroku grabs Sango's hand and softly said. "Come on Sango lets leave her alone, she needs it right now." Sango grabs his hand and half way looks over her shoulder. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go…."

Inu-Yasha wasn't far, he watches as everybody left her alone. "What a way to end things…." He thought. He closes his eyes and whispered to her. "I'm so sorry…" With that said, he and Shippo walks away.

========== **End of flash back** ========== 

"I wish I could see her again…" He thought as he looks over at Shippo who was dozing off to sleep. "Besides I wonder how she is… If she even change any."

He got ready to go to sleep when he picks up a scent that was all too familiar. He stood up and turns around. "You…!"

====================

She striped herself naked and walked under the waterfall letting the warm waters wash her tired body. "This feels good…." She thought as she ran her hand through her wet hair.

Without her knowing; Sesshoumaru appeared before her and soon he came face to face with her causing her to jump in surprise. "**Sesshoumaru!**" She said through clench teeth as she pushes her husband away. "What where you thinking when you did that?" Sesshoumaru gave her a half hearted smile. "I sensed your presence so I decided to see what my wife is doing, is that a problem?" "Humph, no…. Do you also plan to make love to me also?"

His smile grew even bigger. "Resumed the position dear…."

The demonness rolls her eyes as she walks out of the waterfall and towards a flat rock, she bends over on and spreads her legs apart and waited for her husband to penetrate her from behind.

She held her breath as she felt his hard cock slide in her wet hole. It seems that every time they had sex, it felt like the first. She was a virgin before they started sleeping together and now she felt like a virgin again.

He started to push harder and moved faster in her causing her to cry out in pleasure, making her want more of him. He moaned as he felt his cum rising. "I'm fixing to cum love." He whispered to her and with one last shove, he came inside her, after pulling out, she collapsed and he nuzzled her neck. "I love you…." He whispered to her. She smiled and turned around. Her arms wraps around him, kissing him on the lips. She looks into his eyes. "I love you too dear…" 

====================

**A few words from Lady Ceres:** What a bad way to start this story huh? I hope you guys like it, I mean I know it's not good and it'll probably won't catch any of your guy's attention no matter how well written this is (though I doubt that this is even written well) I also thought that the lemon part was pretty lame. In the next chapter there's gonna be some lemon in it, adult languages and situation, hopefully you guys like it but I can't promise you that it's going to be good.


	2. Kouga returns

**A few words from Lady Ceres:** Thank you so much to those who read my first chapter of this story. You're reviews meant so much to me that it encourage me to write my second chapter. So please…. If you are willing, read this chapter and tell me what you think.

====================

**"Change of Heart**"

**:Chapter**** #2 – Kouga returns:**

====================

He stood leaning against the tree with an evil smirk across his face. "It's nice to see you too Inu-Yasha!" His tail was curled around his waist and he wasted no time to come face to face with Inu-Yasha. "But don't stand there like the dumb fuck you are, fight me you worthless half demon!"

Inu-Yasha smirks and shook his head. "The same old dip shit like before except now its five years later." He says this in a low tone and jumps back only to come back with his right leg swinging to kick him in the side. Kouga makes a high jump and avoids the dog demon's attack. "You little ass… You're still as useless as before and you're no quicker than I am!" 

This little reunion went on for about twenty minutes and the two finally rested. 

"So…" Inu-Yasha started as he sat down next to the now awakened Shippo. "What brings your furry ass here?" Kouga crosses his arms and said in grunt voice. "I picked up your scent but wasn't sure so I had to come by to check it out." Inu-Yasha looks at him through his bangs and frowns. "Is that all wolf boy?"

"No... Do you realize that you're in my territory?" 

"You're territory? Since when did this forest became you're territory?"

"Since I peed on every tree you damn good for nothing idiot!" he tells the half demon sarcastically.  "What did you think stupid?"

As he sat there listening to two old rivals go at each other; Shippo felt like it was old times again except Kagome wasn't there. The two wasn't fighting for her affection anymore, they where just….. Fighting…. He finally got up and stood in between the two of them causing them to stop arguing and give him their full attention. Shippo sighed. "It's like old habits never die and in you're guy's case, you two are still children!"

Kouga and Inu-Yasha looks at each other and back at Shippo. "What in the living hell are you talking about fox boy?" Shippo crosses his arms and showed signs of frustration. "I mean you guys need to grow up already and talk like normal adults! What would Kagome say when she sees you two acting like this?"

Inu-Yasha faces away from the two and growls. "Fine… Whatever!" 

Kouga raises an eyebrow. "You know…. Come to think of it, what has happened to Kagome? It's been a while since I seen her!"

Shippo's eyes went wide for a moment. "…………..Uh" He glances at Inu-Yasha who still refuses to look back and face them. "That's gonna be hard to explain especially when he haven't seen her for a while either."

If looks could kill, Inu-Yasha and Shippo would've been dead by now and words where more painful than anything that could hurt them physically. 

**"WHAT!?"**

Shippo was cowering behind Inu-Yasha hoping Kouga wouldn't tear them apart after hearing the news. **"Did you idiots bothered to find her and see what or how she was doing?"** The two didn't say a word, only stood there. Kouga's voice calmed down for moment but its sternness didn't eased. "You know what? The only reason I never bothered to come and check on her was because I thought she was in good hands but only to realize I thought wrong." Kouga turned to leave but stop long enough to look over his shoulder and tell them something that only left guilt linger in the air.

"If anything happens to Kagome, it'd be your guy's fault but it would also be my fault because I trusted you idiots!" With that said he speed through the forest and out of their sight leaving the two lost in thought. 

====================

The young lord steps out of his and his wife's chambers with only a robe on. He was tired and had a very heavy headache as he walked down the hall of his castle. "This is ridiculous!" He thought as he reaches the study room. "Two hours and I still can't sleep!" As he sat in his chair, his eyes wondered around the room until the fell on a painting of his wife. 

He realized how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have her. All the other lords would do anything to have such a beautiful and powerful demonness such as her-self by their side and as he sat there, he leans back and remembers the night when he first met her…..

========== **Flash back form three years ago** ==========

He walked through his forest aimlessly and without a cause. He was restless that night and he felt he had too much energy and needed to waste some of it and this was something he wanted to do alone. For about an hour he did nothing but walked until he came to an area that had a very familiar scent. It was the miko Kagome's scent and it rages him to think that human wrench was in his forest. **"I will fucking tear her apart!"** He thought with anger and with quick speed, he was at the waterfall that was in the middle of his forest.

His eyes searched the place until he spotted a woman lying naked, sleeping on a large flat rock and to his surprise it wasn't human but a demonness, except this familiar scent was coming from her. "…….."

He floated above her and stared at her naked body. "Why is my brother's human girl's scent is coming from this woman? Better yet what is this woman doing on my land?" As he stared at her, he realized that the demonness had a body that was worth looking at and the more his eyes search her body for answers the harder he was getting.

He saw that she had a skin that was pale against the moon light and hair that went below the waist that was whiter than milk which was loosely drape over the rock and lips that was full and pink. She had to white markings on her face that connected close to her eyes that half way thinned out to her jaw. He couldn't tell the color of her eyes because they where close but by the time he did a full body inspection, his dick was harder than rock.

H wanted some information from this woman but his mind wasn't thinking straight. So before things got worse, he went underneath the warm waterfall to cool off but the noise he made woke her up causing her to sit up and look around  and when she sense his presence she quickly covered her body.

"What are you doing here and what do you want?" She asked in a tone that showed no fear.

Sesshoumaru steps out and she gasp in surprise realizing who he was.

"Do you realize…." He calmly starts to say. "That you are on my land?"

She looks around and back at him. "I apologize lord, I didn't know that this was you're land." As she was saying all of this, her voice didn't crack, showing him that she had no fear but in her mind, she was screaming to herself to run. "This is Inu-Yasha's brother, you shouldn't be here! Get out of here girl!"

An hour went by and she was still there but this time her legs where spread apart and he was on top of her, his cock working his way in her mouth making him moan in pleasure. His fingers work her pussy making her wetter than she already was. 

He pulled out of her mouth and moved down where his cock was touching her pussy. He didn't ask if she was a virgin or if she was even ready. He just forced himself in her causing her to cry out in pain. He move inside slow and after a while pick up the pace. He sucked on her breast like a hungry puppy, making her gasp; surprising him at how sensitive her tits where. He licked her ears and her neck, making her shake all over causing an orgasm to rise with in her.

This went on for about another twenty minutes and with one last force, he shoved his cock deep inside her and exploded with pleasure and for about five minutes the two just laid there until he turned over and grab her by the hair only to sink his fangs on her neck. He claimed her as one of his own and giving no chance for the other lords to do.

========== **End of flash back** ==========

Sesshoumaru laugh as he remembered that night. She threw the biggest fit after he bit her. 

After knowing who she was, it came as a great shock to him and he never knew that he could fall deeply for somebody like her. So if anything happens to her, (which he doubted so deeply) he would make sure he or she paid for it. 

He knew that it's been another hour and sleep finally reached him. "This time…" He thought as he got up to leave. "I should be able to sleep!"

He reached his bedroom chambers where he saw his wife sleeping soundly on her side of the bed, facing out. He crawled on his side and snuggled against her and no sooner did he do that that he fell asleep. "I love you…" He whispered in his dream.

====================

It was high noon when he finally found the well but as he searches inside and out, he couldn't find any other way to get to Kagome's time. 

He stood there with his arms cross and a frown plastered on his face. His hatred for Inu-Yasha increased as time went by. He heard the sound of foot steps and smelled a human scent. He turned around to find an old woman with a walking stick for a third leg slowly walking towards him.

"Ye demon, what do ye want at the bone eater's well?" She asked him as she came closer to him. He turned to face her and saw that the old woman had an eye patch on her right eye. "What is you're name old crone?" 

She gave him a dirty look as she stood there waiting for him to give her an answer first. "First ye tell me what ye want." Kouga smirks at this. "Fine then!" He walks back to the well. "I'm here to find out what happened to the woman that use this well to cross from our time to hers!"

The old woman sighed. "Do ye know this woman?" 

"Yes, her name is Kagome."

"I see."

"My name is Keade and ye is right about this well of her using it but Kagome hasn't crossed over ever since the Shikon jewel became whole, she stayed in this time and the jewel still remains with her…."

====================

**A few words from Lady Ceres:** I hope you guys liked this chapter. I only want to get better but as I was saying. Please when ever you have or if you even feel like it, tell me what you think.


End file.
